Sadie
Sadie (The Moody Fat Girl) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams merged in Japanese HiJinks. She is currently in the competition. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Sadie came back into this season, she was placed on the Killer Adventurers and was determined to win. Only, her laziness conflicted, also her weight, which caused her to fall off the Statue of Librety a few times. In The Big Apple - Part 2, she fought with Alejandro about who would lead their team to Times Square. Her team lost, Sadie got the final barf bag, and Ezekiel was eliminated. In Boating in Italy, Sadie barged infront of Alejandro to drive the boat. While she was driving at ridiculously high speeds, she was also distracting Heather on the Screaming Travelers boat. She won the challenge for her team, and the Travelers eliminated Bridgette. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Sadie was having troubles with the challenge. When she got to the river, she through a rock at Gwen, causing her to fall, break the ice, and have the Travelers swim across. Sadie was certain her team was going to eliminate her, so she played her immunity idol Chris gave her. Although it was proven Sadie would have been safe without the idol, when the votes were revealed and Harold went home. In G'Day Australia, Sadie was sad about being in Australia, because it reminded her of her deceased Austalian uncle. Sadie fought the other team, notably Gwen and Courtney, for the gem. Her team won and DJ was eliminated. In El Bullio, Sadie didn't do very well, because she was hit by a brick. Her team lost the challenge, but there was no elimination. In Deep Blue Sea, Sadie told everyone she was going to be nice again, but she seemed to be lying. Sadie found two keys during the challenge, but each one electrocuted her. Sadie's team won, after Tyler's key opened the chest. Geoff was eliminated. In German Grumps, Sadie tried to convince Katie to keep on playing and not to throw the challenge, but it didn't work. Katie threw the challenge by giving their flag to Heather. Sadie voted out Katie for not trying. Katie was eliminated. In Amazon Drama, Sadie once again shows her mean side, she fights with Alejandro about which path to take, while Eva and Noah also want to take different paths. Her team was the first to make it to the plane, but since she, Eva, and Noah weren't with the team, the Screaming Travelers won. She got the final barf bag, and LeShawna was voted off. In Robbery in Paris, Sadie didn't have a major role, and her team won. Sierra was eliminated. In Japanese HiJinks, Sadie made amends with LeShawna upon the latter's return. She told a "Two men walk into a bar" joke, and got three points. Cody was eliminated. In Big Ben Diving, Sadie was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. Sadie wondered where they were going next and was hoping it was a nice relaxing place. During the challenge, Sadie kicked Eva trying to mess her up, but Eva countered by punching her, which messed Sadie up. Sadie lost the challenge to Eva. Sadie went with her alliance and voted out Duncan, but Izzy was voted off. In Sweden Ya, Sadie didn't talk much at all during the episode. She lost the challenge to Heather and voted off Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, Sadie was calling Courtney a huge meany, after she insulted Lindsay and made her cry. During the challenge, Sadie called her costume "Risky Retro", but lost the challenge to Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. Sadie voted off Heather in an attempt to backstab her, but her plan failed when Heather used her immunity idol. Which Heather told Sadie to watch herself. Trivia *'List of Sadie's Player's Substitutes When He Couldn't Make It': In Amazon Drama, VickyTDI32 Substitued. In the last half of Robbery in Paris, and most of Sweden Ya Dakotacoons and Tdagirl563 Substituted. *Sadie was the first person in Season One to use an immunity idol, which Chris gave to her. *Sadie was the sole purpose of the Killer Adventurers' first challenge win. *Sadie can speak French, as revealed in Robbery in Paris. *As of Sweden Ya, she has a new look (to the right). *Sadie is the first contestant to get an all new look.